<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than a one-night stand by Dunebug03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476179">More than a one-night stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebug03/pseuds/Dunebug03'>Dunebug03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Top Keith (Voltron), klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebug03/pseuds/Dunebug03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a bad breakup. His eye catches a hot bartender, who helps distract lacne from the events of the breakup. do they fall in love? or is is purly sexual? will pidge get to say fuck? or will she get to murder ex boyfriend lotor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The breakup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was calm. Clouds floating  lazily across the sky. Lance McClain. A male in his late 20’s, tan skin littered with freckles across his shoulders. Adjusting his tie in the small grey and white apartment. The door to his room opening told him that his boyfriend had finished getting ready.  </p><p>“Breakfast?” Lotor Uso-tsuki, Lance's boyfriend of 2 years. His dark skin contrasted with his white hair. Lotor was dressed,  shirt cropped just above the top of his dark jeans, a black jean jacket on his shoulders. . Hair thrown into a sloppy bun. Strands of hair falling around his face. Lotor was a bit taller than lance, even tho lotor was 23, and 2 years younger than lance himself</p><p>“ I thought you’d never ask” Lance hummed, striding over to lotor. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck , fingers playing with the hairs at  Lotor's nape. Lotor smiled, kissing lance’s nose. Lance just giggled and let his arms drop from their position around lotor. He grabbed all of his files,and hand in hand, headed to the car.</p><p>They arrived at a small cafe. Cafe de leche. It was a cute little building, with children’s hand paintings along the bottom of the window. Little butterflies and bees with each child’s name.  Lotor dropped lance off at the door and went to park lance’s car. A small flower shop was set up beside the cafe. Lotor stopped there before walking into the cafe himself. </p><p>“ Flowers, for the most beautiful person in my life. I know they’re your favorite; Sunflowers. Just like the ones your mother grows back in arizona..” Lotor handed them to lance, ordering both of their drinks. His to-go. A black coffee.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lance brought them to his face, the smell reminded him of home; of his mother, his father. Even his sisters and brothers. His nieces and nephews. He just missed them all.  “they remind me of home so much” </p><p>“I know they do darling. I have to get to work now , but happy 2 year anniversary babe” Lotor kissed lance’s lips softly, smiling into it. Lotor walked to work, since it was just a block away, and lance needed the car to drive farther to work. </p><p>“Ah, could i get this to-go please?” Lance smiled at the waitress who brought him a fresh caramel macchiato. He thanked her and left. Driving to his job. </p><p>  It was a quiet drive to Garrison  Tec. Lance was alone to his thoughts,a dn the music playing softly from the radio. This was the type of quiet lance liked. It always made his day enjoyable at work.  His co-workers were friendly, which was a plus , as well his boss was  an amazingly talented woman. Allura Altea. She was a very attractive lady, maybe in her late 30’s. Her skin was a soft brown. Eyes the color of pools. The nicest woman lance had ever met, aside from his own mother and sisters. </p><p>“Ah lance, happy anniversary with your boyfriend. How long has it been?” Allura greeted him at the door, walking with him to his cubicle. They often chatted as lance started his work mornings. It wasn't anything boring, but pleasantly calming.</p><p>“Two years strong.” Lance sighed, a grin perched on his lips. </p><p>“I wouldn't say strong, but i'm glad you’re happy” Allura gave Lance a sad smile, knowing about the fighting that had been taking place. Lance would confide in allura, and she was glad he did. </p><p>“ well, i mean, yeah it's been bumpy but-”</p><p>“I wouldn't call it bumpy, lance.” Takashi shirogane. An older manager of the office. His hair grayed early, even though he was only 42.  He had a coffee cup in his hand and was leaning on lance’s cubicle wall. Everyone called him Shiro. </p><p>“Good morning to you too.” lance groaned, hitting his head on the desk in front of him. </p><p>“I keep saying it, but seriously, i don't think he’s that good of a boyfriend. You could do better.”  Shiro mumbled the last part, sipping his coffee.</p><p>Lance threw a playful glare in shiro’s direction. “Everytime I bring him up, you never say anything good.” </p><p>“It’s just my opinion,” Shiro shrugged, “but what do I know, I've only been married a few, oh I don't know, eleven  years?” Shiro shot back sarcastically. </p><p>Lance snorted at that and focussed on the computer in front of him. Reminders of the goals set for today flashed across the screen. Shiro and allura sighedAt how oblivious lance could be at times. </p><p>“ I have to go to the IT room.,''Lance lowered his voice, “ is pidge in there?” </p><p>Katie Holt. A small green gremlin. Notoriously, she hasn't been found by the corporate  owners who come check on the building every few months. Shiro, lance, and allura had to hide her last time. She Was about 19, small, and very good at sneaking around. Mostly, she stayed in the It tech room.  Her brother, Mathew Holt, was one of shiro’s friends from high school. So, they used the nickname mathew had given her, pidge, for when she was working with them. </p><p>“Yeah, she should be around here somewhere. I thought I saw something green sneaking around the lunchroom” shiro chuckled. Lacne nodded, telling allura and shiro goodbye before gathering his work tablet and a few files. </p><p>The Tech room wasn't small. It had towers for cords to be organized on. The wells were aligned with outlets. There were three rows on each side of the room, a walkway made in the middle. Lance walked straight back, where a computer had been set up on a small, wooden desk. </p><p>“Pidge. I need your help” lance called out. He scrunched his eyebrows at the lack of movement. Maybe she wasn't in here?</p><p>“I'm right here, you idiot” pidge was on the floor in the left corner, surrounded by flash drives and computer chips. </p><p>“Hand it over” she held her hand out for the tablet. The blue casing shining due to the fluorescent lighting of the wires. Lance reluctantly handed pidge the tablet, leaning on the chair stationed at the desk. </p><p>“It just needs to be updated, or something. I really don't understand how it works.” lance huffed out, laughing at the end. He was glad pidge was there to fix what he couldn't understand. When it came to technology, he was good with a phone; not anything bigger or smaller. </p><p>“Done. it wasn't that hard.” pidge held the tablet up, the lights from the computer making her glasses completely white. </p><p>“Maybe not for you.” Lance took the tablet from pidge and thanked her. When he got to the door, pidge shouted at him.</p><p>“happy anniversary, loser. Tell that nut job that he better treat you right, or I'm gonna beat his ass.” The seriousness in her voice told Lance that she wouldn't hesitate to do so, and could hold up the promise she didn't make out loud. </p><p>Lacne snorted and held up his hands in defense. “Thanks, but nobody needs to die today.” </p><p>“maybe tomorrow,” pidge started to walk back to her seance of flash drives, “ but i will kill the fucker” </p><p>“Pidge,” lance fake gasped” language!”</p><p>“ENGLISH” she shouted before disappearing behind the mound of wires and lights. </p><p>Lance was laughing, walking back to his cubicle. The rest of his work day was uneventful. Pidge made that moment the highlight of the week, and lance was pretty sure nothing could top that. </p><p>“Hey, you should go home early.” Allura had a file in her hand, small round glasses sat perched on her thin nose. “It's your anniversary. Go do something special for that boyfriend of yours” Allura winked at lance, walking past and to another cubicle. Lance quickly packed up his files, thanking allura as he walked down the aisle. The drive home to his apartment  gave lance enough time to sing his favorite songs. Mostly kesha and a few miranda lambert. Lance wouldn't admit it, but he secretly liked country songs thanks to his family living in arizona. </p><p>When lance pulled into the driveway he could see the exterior of his apartment. The outside  was bland, and boringishly so. The flowerbeds didn't have any flowers in them, yet. The shutters were a brown, which contrasted horrendously against the dark grey exterior. Despite the color and the blandness, lance always planted flowers in the early spring. And as winter was just letting up, it would be planting time again. Sunflowers and daisies were his main flowering go-to’s. </p><p>Lance parked his car. A baby blue corolla. Quietly, Lance unlocked his door. He was home earlier than lotor, but he still didn't want to make any noise. Setting the keys on the key rack, lance toed off his shoes. </p><p>“Please~! Ah~” </p><p>Lance’s whole body stopped working. He froze in place, eyes going wide. His heart raced as the noises continued. Moans of both sexes filling the hair. Lance’s hair stood on end. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't move. Maybe it was just the neighbors? His head hurt. It couldn't be lotor, he loved lance too much lance clutched his chest. He couldn't breathe. Everything spun.</p><p> Then, everything became red. </p><p>Lance’s eyes burned, his chest swelled with anger. Tucking his shoes back on, Lance marched into his room. A woman, around 22 years old, was under lotor, a blanket draped over the back of him. Lance felt hot. Like he was under a tanning bed light. At first his instinct was to turn away, to run out of the house. That was replaced by the anger that swelled in his chest. He marched up to Lotor, grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the woman. Lance didn't give the woman any attention, but directed it all to his loving, cheating, partner. </p><p>“What the absolute fuck.” Lotor began to protest, but eyes widened when he realized it was lance. </p><p>“Uh, babe. Hey” lotor sheepishly greeted. He pulled the blanket against his bare body, hiding himself from his lover's hellish gaze. </p><p>“Get the fuck out.”</p><p>Confusion  crossed Lotor's face, like he couldn't understand the words coming out of Lance's mouth. Lance tossed the woman the clothes at his feet, then looked back to lotor. </p><p>“Did you fucking hear me? Get. the fuck. Out.'' Nearly shouting, Lance pulled Lotor out of the bed, grabbed all the clothes from the floor and pushed them into the white-haired male. Lance’s face was emotionless. Eyes set in fury. He pushed both Lotor and the woman out of his apartment, screeching in broken spanish as his words were spit out rapidly, neither of the two were fully  clothed, and locked them out. </p><p>Protests, apologies, even Lotor’s pleas of forgiveness  came from the other side of the door, but lance didn't hear any of it. His mind was too blurred, too fogged up to register any of the yelling. He opened his phone as he sat on the floor in the kitchen, banging his head back against the wooden cabinet. He raked a hand through his hair as He dialed the only person he knew wouldn't judge him at this time. </p><p> </p><p>The phone rang once. It rang twice. Lance was going to hang up. His head filled with possibilities, of endless thinking, or reasons it was his fault this happened to him.tears threatened to spill from his glossy eyes. All the anger had faded into regret. Of sorrow and sadness. </p><p>“Hello? Lance?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. is that a coping mechanism i see?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello? Lance?” shiro sounded concerned. Lance couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streaked down his face, voice cracking as he spoke in hushed tones.even though he was alone, he couldn't trust himself with speaking</p><p>“I-i  don’t know what just happened. I-it’s all my fault.. I-i” lance sobed, his sentences never getting finished from the tears and sniffles cutting him off. </p><p>“I'll be over in a second. Sit tight.” Shiro didn't hang up right away, allowing lance to hear allura’s worried voice faintly through the receiver. Shiro quietly explained to allura all he knew for the time being. Allura’s voice was loud again, loud enough for lance to hear the last sentence she says before walking out of the office.</p><p>“Yeah that's fine, but I'm coming too.” Shiro fully hung up, leaving lance alone to his thoughts. So allura was coming over with shiro. He had hoped he wouldn't. Lance thought very highly of the woman, and didn't want her to see him in such a weak state. </p><p>But It wasn't  quiet for long . lance  didn't know what time it was.His  Phone buzzing again and again, Lance didn't bother answering. He knew who it was. He had set ringtones for each individual person in his contacts.His suit felt heavy on his shoulders. Unwillingly, his body moved on its own. The tears made his vision blurry as he got dressed in something more comfortable. Then back to the kitchen it was. His phone was still buzzing with the bittersweet tone that he hated oh-so much. His head was between his knees, eye shut tight as he tried to drown the sounds around him out. It may have been no more than half an hour, but to lance, it felt like an eternity. His heart physically aches through his chest. He clutched at his shirt, feeling the beating of his own heart. Sorrow.  salty tears that had stained his cheeks. </p><p>“Lance, buddy, open the door” Lance sluggishly stood, his suit had been taken off long ago and was in a plain shirt and joggers. He opened the door to see allura and shiro, chinese in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“We brought take out. I knew you wouldn't have eaten anything since you called.” Shiro explained ,a small smile on his lips. They laid out the food on the apartment's kitchen island. Allura shut the front door behind her. </p><p>“What's wrong lance? Shiro said you called crying” allura’s voice was soft spoken, gentle  to not upset Lance any further. She sat on the small tan sofa in the living room, patting for lance to take a seat next to her. </p><p>“I came home early,” Lance was  exhausted. His eyes red and puffy from crying.  Voice shaking, catching in his throat “ he was cheating. With a woman” allura held his hand. Squeezing it a bit. </p><p>“ i thought lotor was gay? I didn't know he was bi. That bastard. He at least should have said he was bi but-”</p><p>“ i agree,  but that's besides the point. He was cheating, allura. cheating. It doesn't matter if it was a guy or girl. What matters was that we were dating. And he was in..my.. I'm gonna be sick. “ tears began to swell in Lance's eyes again. his hand coming up to meet his mouth. Stomach churning from the thoughts of anguish. It was his bed. The one he shared with lotor. His and lotor’s bed. . Allura patted lance’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb. </p><p>“I understand. He was a dick, but you shouldn't dwell on it for long. We all knew it was bound to happen. And whatever happens now, will move you forward into finding someone who is actually worth your time” allura had a point. There were red flags, but lance decided to ignore them. He thought it wouldn't be like the other relationships. But it still failed in the end. </p><p>“Maybe what you need is a good night's rest. And some food. Yeah? Lets go get you some food” Lance nodded, whipping the fallen tears from his face. The rest of the night went as following: Lance eating chinese as shiro told shitty stories of his college days. He told them again how he met Adam, his husband of eleven years. How could Adam put up with shiro for eleven years? </p><p>Allura had them help make a plan  about the next visit from corporate and  their ways to hide pidge,  since you have to be  at least 20 to work at Garrison Tec. Allura told  stories of her and her girlfriend romelle. Who would have guessed that allura altea was a lesbian? Not lance. </p><p>Lance cleaned up as shiro and allura left for the night. It was quiet once again. For the first time in two years, lance was alone. The last time he was alone, lance was just moving into the apartment. Right out of college, and looking for a job. Lance had time to do so much,and try so much. That’s how he found out he was bi. He had gotten drunk at a bar and made out with a friend who had wanted to meet with him. They were college buddies. After Lance's friend had brought him home, they had a one-night stand. Lance never heard back from him after that, but it helped lance realize what he liked. </p><p>Lance shook his head, smiling at the memory. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Maybe that's what he needed again. A distraction. From the now. He needed to get over himself. He needed- a shower. Most definitely a shower. The day had made him a jumble of panic and stress, causing him to sweat in the hot apartment. </p><p>Before a shower though, was a change in sheets. </p><p>Lance stood in front of the bedroom door. He didn't want to walk in there, to see what had happened, to relive what he saw. It was painful. His heart ached all over again. The event replayed over and over again. He had gotten so pissed, so fucking mad at lotor. Lance wanted to burn every memory, every piece of evidence he had of lotor. Lance’s kin burned. He had been touched by lotor . Many times. None of them recent, but those memories lingered in his mind too. He hated it all. </p><p>So he stripped the bed, picked up the carnival prizes, the pictures, everything that reminded lance of the cheating bastard, and threw them in the tin trash can he had in the kitchen.  Lance knew tin wouldn't burn easily, so he lit a match and watched the flames lick across each piece of his existence. Each memory lotor had with him, gone for good. The flames died down, leaving ashes of the once irreplaceable artifact. Now they were gone. And lance was content enough to leave the kitchen and find another set of bedding. </p><p>His old set from college. It was red, with black pin stripes down the sides. It fit perfectly on his bed, and it matched the color of the wall, making the room vibe something happier than it had in awhile. Satisfied enough with his room, he went to take a shower. </p><p>He peeled off the anxiety and stress soaked clothing, the insecurities that had fallen into the fabric, and threw them into the clothes hamper. His tanned skin showing freckles across the tops of his shoulders under the dim bathroom light. It glistened with sweat. </p><p>He turned the shower knob, allowing the water to reach the steamy temperature he liked. Then he hopped in. standing under the faucet, he hummed. Letting the water run over him, ducking his head beneath the stream for a few seconds. All the thoughts he had before, he let them wash away with the water. </p><p> </p><p>After Lance's shower, he redressed in a pair of boxers and joggers, not bothering with a shirt. It was mid april, so the cool spring air was just arriving. It wasn't cold enough for layers of clothes, but not hot enough to wear nothing. So he settled for what he was wearing, towelled off his hair. </p><p>lacne fell on top of.his bed, not bothering to get into the sheets. Phone charging. He fell asleep quickly, having been drained from the events of today. </p><p>During the night, lance tossed and turned. He didn't dream that night, which was better than having a bad one. The night went on, the city lance lived in wasn't a peaceful one, but one of serene comfort. Most nights, the sounds of bustling cars and people getting off their night jobs, some going to their early morning jobs, lulled lance to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>An alarm went off at seven that morning. Lance reached over and turned it off. A few seconds later, several pings went off. Lance rolled over, stretching as he sat up. His phone was going off for a second time. It was shiro. Lance answered it, sleep present in his voice.</p><p>“M’ning. “ lance yawned. </p><p>“Good morning lance. How did you sleep?” shiro sounded chirpy. He always was for someone who got up at five every morning. </p><p>Lance flopped back down onto the bed. “ Good, i guess.” </p><p>“Better than bad. Hey are you-”</p><p>“Morning lance!” Allura chirped,  cutting off Shiro, yelling through the phone. Lance winced at the shrill pitch of the older woman’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning ‘llura,” lance mumbled. </p><p>“anyway, “ shiro chuckled at allura’s outburst. “ are you doing anything besides sulking today?” shiro’s question came out quick, adn kinda hushed. Lance thought for a moment before answering.</p><p>“First of all, i'm not going to be sulking all day,” lance huffed out, “secondly, no. not a damn thing.Allura already shot me a text saying that i could have off today. Why?” Lance could hear Shiro press the buttons on the coffee pot through the phone. </p><p>“There’s a place I think you’ll like. I know the owner. It's called Sharpshooters. It's a cute little sports bar.” lacne thought about it. Shiro often recommended places to visit, but they had catches to them; some were couples places, others were...private places. </p><p>“What's the catch this time?” lance narrowed his eyes, not that anyone would be able to see it anyway. But the gesture almost made him laugh.</p><p>“Its a gay bar” there is was. A gay bar, for lance to embarrase himself with. He was bi, so sexuallity didint matter to him. But with a guy? Flirting?  Lance was horrible at it. Quite atrociously  so. He didn't even flirt with his ex. Lotor was the one to start talking to him. Lance was an awkward person, so wouldn't flirt to save his life, But nonetheless, he agreed </p><p>“I have nothing else to do. I'll go after breakfast” he sighed. Was it really worth going? could just watch chick flicks all day and eat ice cream if he really wanted. He could even have ice cream as his breakfast. He was 25 for fucks sake. </p><p>“They open at eight, so go eat breakfast, take time to relax a bit. Then go after tonight.’’ Shiro knew more than he was letting on, but Lance didn't want to ask. So , he agreed. They said their goodbyes and shiro hung up. </p><p>Lance decided to watch a movie to kill the time. He popped in a disk, made popcorn and sat down. He watched momma mia first, singing every song. His siblings had loved that movie, so it was a family favorite. They had to buy another disk due to  scratching the shit out of the first one. They had watched it so much, it was ruined in the first three weeks of having it. Then he watched a star is born. A classical movie with lady gaga in it. Heart Filled and loving. The next three were   moana, the devil wears prada,  and Black Panther. Lance fell asleep halfway through moana, his phone waking him up at the credits of black panther. </p><p>“Wha-, hello?” his voice was scratchy from his nap. Eyes blurry from laying on his arm, which was now cramped thanks to his horrible sleeping habits. </p><p>“Are you still at home?” it was shiro. He sounded like he was still at the office, typing away at his computer. </p><p>“Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?” then it dawned on lance. He was supposed to be at SharpShooters ten minutes ago. “ Shit, shit, shit.” lance rubbed the sleep away from his face. “I'm on my way there. Getting ready now” </p><p>He could hear shiro laughing as he got dressed, bumping into furniture. Lance threw on a nice pair of blue jeans, paired with a plain navy button up. Shiro sent lance the location, hanging up while laughing at a fumbling lance.  </p><p>By the look of the location, the bar was a good half hour away, which was perfect for lance since he loved to sing while driving. Mostly, he listened to beyonce, kesha, and a few latin artists. His cuban roots allowed him to sing the spanish perfectly. So hoping in the car, lance pushed the cd into the stereo, setting off for Sharpshooters Bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance has a one night stand with the hot bartender at SharpShooters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut is present in this chapter. I also went back to rewrite some scenes and make changes. enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance pulled up into the small parking lot of sharpShooters.a few cars were parked, along with three or four motorcycles.  The sign was lit up a neon blue. Lance parked his car, looking in the rearview mirror to smooth out his hair. Silently giving himself a pep talk, lance opened the door and made his way to the bar. The loud music was muffled. </p><p>Once lance opened the doors, the music became louder. To the right, were tables. Plain brown, with a few t.v’s mounted to the wall. To the left, was the bar. The light brown counter with metal trimming. Bar stools lined underneath. Two men sat at the bar, making quiet conversation. Lance sat down on the other side of the bar, the farthest from anyone. Upon further inspection of the place, lance noticed a stairway to his left. Thinking it was an employee thing, he shrugged it off. </p><p>“Welcome to SharpShooters.” the bartender had turned to lance, a glass in hand. He was extremely attractive. Raven black hair fell around his face. His eyes a light blue, like the sky was trapped beneath them, though when the lights hit them at a different angle, they seemed purple.  Lance tried to hide his staring but failed. </p><p>“The name’s keith.” the bartender held his hand out for lance to shake. </p><p>“Uh, lance.” lance shook it, a cheeky smile finding its way to his lips. </p><p>“Nice to meet you lance. What can i get you to drink?” Keith's voice was smooth as he spoke, an accent present. Maybe texan? Lance couldn't tell, but whatever it was, he wanted to hear more of it.  </p><p>“ Surprise me,” Keith smiled at the request, moving around the bar to pull bottles and shakers from the shelves lined behind the bar counter. Lance watched Keith movie flawlessly, starting to stare again at how beautiful Keith looked under the bar lights. </p><p>A  shimmery purple drink was set in front of lance. The lights made it look translucent. He sipped it once, the flavor not quite grape, but also not terrible. </p><p>“I make new drinks for the regulars here to try. . That one is called purple thunderfuck. It's a mix of grape juice, peach schnapps, and coconut malibu rum” keith explained, setting his arms to rest on the bar. </p><p>“It's good. But uh, i'm not a regular” keith just shrugged, smiling a bit.</p><p>“You look like you needed it. So, what's brought you here?” The question was so simple, but lance didn't know if he should tell a complete stranger about his break-up. About his cheating, lying ass partner. </p><p>“Well,” lance downed his drink, slamming the glass gently against the counter, ‘fuck it’ he thought, “ my boyfriend was cheating on me. with a woman. in our bed” </p><p>“Ouch” Keith clicked his tongue “that's got to hurt. So what are you doing here? Just wanted to drown your sorrows in alcohol?” lance shook his head as he taped the glass. Keith poured him another Purple Thunderfuck. </p><p>“I needed a distraction, i guess. Or was looking for one anyway” keith’s eyes lit up. This beautiful stranger, with his tan skin and beautiful eyes, was looking for a distraction. Keith’s gay heart soared at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he could help the man out. </p><p>“You know,” Keith began. He lowered his voice and let the seduction roll off of his tongue “I own the bar. I have a place upstairs, if you want to go see it” keith winked at the end for emphasis. Lance’s eyes widened as his cheeks began to heat up. </p><p>“You own sharpShooters? No way. Someone as pretty as yourself couldn't possibly own this place” </p><p>“Oh, you don't think so?”</p><p>“Nope. i'd peg you as a model, not a bar owner, but i guess, well,  you're just gonna have to show me then” was this lance’s way of telling Keith he wanted to do more than chat? Possibly. And was Keith more than happy to oblige? Absolutely. </p><p>Keith handed the new glass he had been cleaning to the other bartender, then walked around the bar to grip Lance's wrist and pull him up the stairs. They were lit with blue floor lights that trailed along the edges. A door atop the stairs had a keypad on it, to which Keith quickly input the code. </p><p>So this really was Keith's bar. And Lance was glad too. This complete stranger, this mysteriously sexy man, had chosen to show lance the room atop the stairs. It had maroon walls, with a low hanging light in the middle of the room. A bed was pushed against the corner. Its sheats were black, pillows huddled at the top in the same maroon color as the walls. On the ceiling, LED’s were strung on the border where the ceiling met each wall. </p><p>Red. the room was a dimmed red. </p><p>“This room was built for when it gets busy and I don't feel like going home. Or when my brother comes over and gets me too drunk to walk. So I stay here overnight, and off the roads. I decorated it a bit. Thought it could use a ‘red room’ touch to it. ”  Keith chuckled. He  knew Lance had questions about the room. It was extra space that Keith decided to use for rather genius purposes. </p><p>Keith pulled lance over to the bed while he explained. He sat down, letting go of lance’s wrists and patting his thighs. He wanted Lance to straddle him. </p><p>And lance did. His legs on each side of keiths.  knees sinking into the bed. Lances hands wound themselves around Keith's neck, fingers playing with his long hair. Keith’s right hand came to cup lance's jaw, pulling his face down to meet Keith's lips. They were soft. Extremely soft against Keith's rough ones. As they kept kissing, the heat between them grew. </p><p>Small moans were pulled from lance as Keith bit lance’s bottom lip, tugging at it .Lance could feel Keith's hands under his shirt, playing with the skin underneath, feeling him. It was a dance. One that lance wasn't familiar with. Keith took his time, making sure to explore every inch of lance's skin that he could before pulling the shirt above lance's head and throwing into an unknown corner of the room. </p><p>Keith lips left lance’s, trailing kisses from his jaw, to his neck. Down his collar bone, and sucking a mark into his skin. Nothing too big, but nothing that wouldn't go unnoticed. </p><p>Neither of them were in a rush. Both of their clothes had been long gone. Lance laid under keith. Sighing at the contact Keith gave him. Kissing here and there. It was nice. Comfortable. But lance wanted something more, and he knew Keith wanted it too. </p><p>“Are you going to keep marking me, or are you going to make me lose my ability to speak english?” Lance looked up at Keith, eyes half lidded. His cock was half hard from all the subtle touches. </p><p>“I might just have to leave you like this. Putty in my hands. A beautiful mess.” Keith lowered his voice, his tone saltery, an almost inhuman growl pushing past his lips “but I think I'd rather you only remember my name. Not that fucker who was an absolute dick, to such a beautiful, so fucking beautiful mess.” lance didn't notice keith reach over to the stand next to the bed. Hell, the stand didn't even register to him the entire time he’d been in the room. But he did register the click of a bottle opening. </p><p>“What's tha- AH~'' Keith had pressed a lubed finger to Lance's opening. Watching his face twist in discomfort   at the contact.  Keith pushed in, one knuckle at a time until his entire finger fit. Lance steadied his breathing, and keith waited for the discomfort to subside before adding another finger.Lance nodded, letting keith know to keep going.  So he added another, scissoring slightly to loosen lance up. . Lance tried to move against them, but with Keith's other hand, he held Lance's hips in place. It had been so long since lance had anything beside his own fingers, and maybe a few toys, to satisfy himself. . Because of work between him and Lotor, they never had time for each other, so Lance would use any toys he had to tie himself over. </p><p>“More, please, more” lance found himself , pleading as the discomfort subsided. He  whined at the loss of Keith's fingers as Keith obliged. , instead gasping as the head of Keith's cock, slicked from pre-cum and lube, was positioned against his now stretched hole. </p><p>“Are you sure? We can stop if you want to.’ Keith spoke softly, hand finding lance’s and holding it gently. Lance nodded, a meek ‘yes’ escaping from his mouth. Keith, met lance's lips, distracting him from the pain as Keith thrusted in bit by bit, not wanting to hurt lance. He bottomed out, allowing lance to adjust once he was fully in. kissing the tears that formed on lance’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Lacne gave a testing roll of his hips, moaning at the feeling of being filled. Keith took it as a sign to slowly thrust into lance. The feeling was euphoric. Keith hadn't been with another man since college, which was saying something. But he took his time, tested things out. </p><p>“Fu-uck. Faster” lance found himself moaning out commands, willing Keith to push him over the edge. Lance’s nails scratching marks down Keith's shoulder blades. They were so close together, yet couldn't be close enough. Keith slowed a bit, causing lance to open his mouth to protest. </p><p>“Say my name.” Keith slammed into lance with each word, causing choked out cries to fill the air. </p><p>“Kei-eith. Ah” lance had mumbled, moaning through his name. Keith wanted more. He needed more. Needed lance to scream it. so , Keith lifted one of lance's legs to his shoulder , angling  his hips down. Lance cried out, grabbing at Keith's long hair and pulling. </p><p>“There! Right there, please, don't stop! '' lance had found the trigger. Hair pulling. He tested it out, tugging the raven strands in his fingers. It sent Keith over the edge, slamming into lance’s prostate. Even though lance wasn't religious, Keith's name fell from him like a prayer, chanting it over and over in Keith's ear. Urging him not to stop. </p><p>“Estoy cerca, quiero correr contigo. por favor, papi” keith captured lance in a rough kiss, slipping his tongue into lances mouth. He understood every word lance had said. Breaking one hand away from lance’s kiss, he brought it up to pump lance’s cock. Their lips broke apart, leaving lance to moan into Keith's ear, and Keith to coax lance into cumming with him. </p><p>It wasn't long before Keith's thrusts became sloppy. He gave lance one last pump, and they both spilled over. Lance alover Keith's hand and Keith pulled out to keep from cumming inside lance. </p><p>Keith fell onto the bed, head rolled over to kiss lance’s shoulders. He wanted to kiss everywhere; lance’s face, his nose, eyelids, each freckle that had been allowed to grace his body. But he didn't. That was something lovers did. And they weren't lovers. Not in the slightest.  So instead, Keith got up, going to the bathroom they passed on the way up and grabbing a rag to wipe lance down with. </p><p>After they got dressed, they headed downstairs. Everyone had left except one of the bartenders, who had been cleaning the last glass of the night. </p><p>“Sounds like you two had a good time. First time I've ever seen you this happy  boss ``Keith was smiling, face turning red. Lance giggled, giving Keith a kiss on the cheek. He walked to the door, turning to look at Keith before leaving.</p><p>“Thanks for the distraction pretty boy” and with that, lance walked out of the bar, glowing in post sex beautiy. Leaving Keith to the teasing of the bartender.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translation note: I am close, i want to come with you. please papi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>